


Workout

by abnels



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i cant believe these words happened via my hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnels/pseuds/abnels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hard to keep it in your pants when your boyfriend makes those kind of noises. Suga knows this very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workout

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first porn. i didn't really edit this.... let me know if there are any glaring issues. also! remember to practice safe sex, kids!!
> 
> (it's not plot relevant, but I imagine them to be college aged in this, at least)

Sawamura Daichi runs a hand through his hair, letting out a deep breath.

 

“I hate sit ups,” whines Sugawara Koushi, laying on the floor in front of him. He pushes his silver bangs out of his face and frowns.

 

Daichi grins down at him. “They’re not so bad. Besides, you look good doing them.”

 

“Daichi!” Suga sits up and swats at Daichi’s leg. The brunette jumps back with a grimace, chuckling in spite of the sting.

 

“I’m kidding!” The look Suga gives him at that has him backtracking immediately. “I mean, I’m not kidding, you do look good, but you _always_ look good, Suga. So… you know what I mean!” Now his boyfriend is laughing at him, so he flops down on the ground. “Just shut up and hold my feet, please.”

 

“Only because you said please.”

 

Daichi bends his knees, his back pressing against the mat he has laid out on Suga’s livingroom floor, and folds his arms across his chest. Suga leans scoots over to him and places a hand on each foot.

 

“How many do you want to do?” he asks, his face flushed and sweaty from his own set.

 

“Thirty is good for this set. We already did some core work earlier, so I don’t think I need to push it.”

 

“You made me do sixty just now!” Suga smacks him again, this time on the knee.

 

“Hey, stop it! You spent half the time you were _supposed_ to be doing leg lifts staring at my ass, Suga.”

 

Koushi’s bottom lip sticks out as his determinedly avoids eye contact and turns even redder.

 

“…but you have a nice ass.”

 

Daichi laughs, _really_ laughs, and soon Suga is grinning at him again. “I do.”

 

“Don’t be arrogant!”

 

“You said it first.”

 

“Just because I get to compliment your ass whenever I want to doesn’t mean _you_ get to. Those are the rules, Daichi.”

 

“There are rules?”

 

“There are now.” Suga sets his cheek on Daichi’s knee, giving it a gentle kiss. Daichi stares up lazily at his boyfriend. He really could study Suga all the time. How did he manage to find such a beautiful soul to fall in love with? His eyes trace the heart-shaped face, lingering on the beauty mark at the corner of one of his warm brown eyes. The way they crinkle at the corners when he smiles. Soft, silver hair that sticks up in places that drives Suga crazy in the mornings. Daichi adores every gorgeous inch of his boyfriend. And his external beauty has nothing on his heart of gold, the warmth he brings to the people around him.

 

Daichi loves Suga.

 

“Enough with the ‘gazing longingly into my totally-perfect-in-every-way boyfriend’s eyes’ thing.” Suga sits up, tapping his leg. “You’re not getting out of these, so let’s go. I’ll count.”

 

Daichi starts doing his set of sit ups, his core muscles tightening with the effort. He can feel his shirt riding up a little bit – he really should have stuck with the cotton tshirt today – but doesn’t pause to fix it. As the number gets higher, he feels himself getting more and more tired. They’ve already done a lot of core work today, and his abs protest the extra labor. He barely makes his way through the last five, flopping to the ground and panting after he reaches thirty.

 

“Can I go back to staring at you now?” he jokes between breaths.

 

Suga fidgets. “No! Because I… will be right back,” he says quickly, leaving the room before Daichi can protest.

 

He makes himself do several pushups while he waits. And then he makes himself do squats, and when he finishes those, Suga _still_ isn’t back.

 

“Suga?” Daichi calls, but he doesn’t get an answer. He rubs his sweaty face on the inside of the neck of his shirt.

 

Five minutes later and he starts to get a little worried.

 

He stands up, taking a moment to stretch out his shoulders, and then pads across the carpet in search of his boyfriend. He hears a small noise coming from the direction of the bathroom, and wanders that way.

 

“You didn’t fall in, did you?” he calls, stepping in the doorway, which Suga left open. “Because if you did, I-”

 

He stops dead in his tracks and _stares_.

 

Suga has not fallen in the toilet, nor did he come here for a bathroom break. Instead, he’s leaning over the shower, stroking a very obvious boner. Or, he was stroking it, until Daichi walked in.

 

“Oh my god,” Suga whispers, standing still like a deer in the headlights. The seconds pass, the two of them just gawking at each other.

 

“Are you-,” Daichi starts, but Suga lets out a distressed noise that _does things_ to his heart.

 

“I just – you’ve been…” Koushi gestures lamely with his free hand, then covers his bright red cheeks with it. “It’s. Really sexy when you… work out. And make those… _Noises_ , Daichi, _god_.”

 

Daichi is gradually coming to terms with the situation. Suga doesn’t usually try to be so discreet about these things. “You think. Watching me work out… turned you on?”

 

Suga’s eyes snap right back to meet his eyes. “Yes! Could any man in his right mind be leaning over you like that, watching you _move_ like-” He makes an involuntary choked noise. “And then you had to _grunt_ , and I almost abandoned you at 27 sit ups to deal with… with this,” he gestures to his dick, still half-erect despite the interruption of his boyfriend.

 

Daichi’s stunned expression morphs into a grin. “And you stuck it out the whole way?” Suga’s eyes narrow dangerously. “And snuck off to jerk off… without me?”

 

“Sawamura Daichi I swear to god I will-”

 

Daichi takes a step closer to the blushing boy standing in front of him. “You’ll what?”

 

“I’ll… I’ll.”

 

He knows he’s won from the second Suga stammers. Within three steps he’s crossed the bathroom, maintaining steady eye contact the whole way there. And then he cups his boyfriend’s burning face in both hands and _kisses him_ , slow and soft, the gentle press of smooth lips against another pair. Until it’s not slow or soft anymore, but needy and urgent. Daichi presses his tongue against Suga’s lower lip, sliding back and forth until Suga’s mouth parts with a tiny sigh. Hands thread through the short brown hair at the nape of his neck, while his thumbs press against the smooth skin of the other’s cheeks. He runs his tongue against tongue, traces the insides of teeth, and pulls Suga’s lower lip between his own, coaxing a breathy moan from him.

 

Daichi pulls back with a quiet chuckle. “Would you like some help with that?” His hand slides down the front of Koushi’s damp t-shirt, moving closer and closer to his cock.

 

“ _God_ ,” Suga hums, his expression unfocused. “Yes.”

 

Daichi carefully tugs Suga’s shorts back up on his hips, laughing when his boyfriend whines. “Are you really going to deny me the pleasure of stripping you with my own two hands?” he asks, pushing Suga back and against the wall of the bathroom. He frames his hips with his own, hands resting along his sides. He kisses along Suga’s jaw, then moves down the smooth skin of his neck to his collarbone. Fingers twine in his hair again, and Daichi presses an open mouthed kiss to the hollow of his throat, then presses himself forward against Suga, rolling their hips together and relishing in the friction. If Daichi wasn’t hard before, he certainly is now.

 

Suga lifts a leg and slides it around Daichi’s hips, forcing them closer, giving him a new, certainly more delicious angle to work with. Daichi groans, kneading Suga’s ass with one hand, but forces himself to step back.

 

Suga makes a noise of betrayal, but it’s nothing compared with the squawk he makes when Daichi leans over and picks him up, throwing him over his shoulder.

 

“Daichi! Put! Me! Down!”

 

“Suga, we aren’t fucking in the bathroom unless a shower is involved, and right now I have something else in mind.” The hands that were thumping against his back in protest stutter to a stop when he passes through the bedroom door. “Oh, don’t mind being carried now, do we?”

 

“Shut up, I-”

 

Daichi cuts him off when he half-tosses Suga onto the bed, grinning at the other’s sulking. He peels his shirt up over his head, tossing it on the floor behind him, and Suga jabs him mercilessly in the side.

 

“Hey, ow!”

 

“ _I_ wanted to do that.” Suga whines, petulant.

 

“Oh, right, I’ll put it back on for you then,” he says, but there are fingers hooked into his waistband pulling him forward towards the bed.

 

“You are killing my boner, Sawamura Daichi. You murderer.” Suga presses their lips together, swallowing the chuckle his boyfriend makes, still pulling him closer. Daichi crawls over him as he leans back, his left arm cupping Suga’s cheek while he props himself up with the right. Hands roam across his chest, tracing the planes of muscle there, lingering over his nipples.

 

“Are you going to press charges?” Daichi leans back, catching his breath and sliding a hand up under Suga’s shirt.

 

“I’m going to press _something_ ,” he promises, and Daichi does not miss the way his hands drift lower, splaying across his abdomen.

 

He pushes Suga’s shirt up, moving to kiss along the other’s stomach as he lifts the garment higher and higher. Suga eagerly pulls it over his head, shuddering out a moan when Daichi rolls a pink nipple between his lips. He tweaks the other with his free hand, and his boyfriend _shivers_.

 

Two hands push him firmly back and Suga wiggles beneath him, rolling to kneel on his front. Daichi shoots him an exasperated grin when Suga smirks up at him over his shoulder, but the look dies when he lifts his hips and rolls his ass against him. The friction draws a moan from between his teeth and his head drops against Suga’s back, kissing every inch of the soft skin within his reach. He’s painfully hard, pressing against Suga’s ass because he wants more, always more. Suga chirps as his cock drags along the space between his parted legs.

 

Daichi reluctantly parts from Suga, sitting back on his heels and drawing hands down the other’s back, dragging his nails against pale skin and drawing goosebumps along his spine. He slips his fingers under Suga’s waistband and pulls them down, and while Suga takes them the rest of the way off, Daichi gets rid of his own shorts.

 

He takes a moment to admire the breathtaking sight of Suga laying bare before him, pearly skin dotted here and there with moles, the curve of his ass blending into the dip of his spine. Daichi swallows thickly, and leans forwards to plant kisses against Suga’s cheeks, kneading his hands into his thighs.

 

“Lube?” Daichi asks gently, sitting back on his heels as Suga quickly grabs a bottle and a condom from the nightstand. He gives Daichi an impatient look when he tosses them back to him, and Daichi grins lazily down at his boyfriend. He pours a decent amount of lube on his hand and snaps the bottle shut, setting it aside. His lips find the small of Suga’s back again while he rubs his fingers together, warming up the lube just a little bit – he’s nothing if not a considerate boyfriend.

 

“Daichi, if you don’t stick something in me within the next ten seconds I’m going to – _nngghh_.”

 

“You’re going to what?” Daichi asks playfully, biting the skin below him as he sinks a finger into Suga’s hole, slow and firm. Suga bows his head, adjusting to the sudden fullness, and Daichi’s free hand moves to his front, running his thumb over the head of his boyfriend’s dripping cock. “ _Relax_ , Suga,” he says, moving his finger within the other.

 

“More, Daichi, more,” Suga whines, already pressing back against Daichi’s hand. He feels his cock twitch at the tone in Suga’s voice, and he flicks his wrist along the length in his hand, drawing a needy moan from him.

 

Daichi knows what Suga likes, he knows how to wind Suga up in the all the right ways. So, while he slides a second finger into his boyfriend, he leans as close to Suga’s ear as he can manage, and whispers, “Beg for it, Koushi. Tell me how bad you want me to fuck you.”

 

“Please,” he groans in response. Suga _pushes_ against Daichi’s hand, and Daichi forgets how to breathe for a moment; Suga’s need is suddenly his need, and he wants it so bad he almost takes Koushi right then and there. But he knows that being patient will make this that much better for the other, so he’ll draw it out. His fingers scissor inside the other, spreading him and curling within, teasing his prostate.

 

“Please what? Tell me, tell me how bad you want my thick cock inside you, tell me how you want me to fuck you into this mattress until you _scream_.” His voice is low and rough.

 

“Daichi, I need you, I n-,” Daichi cuts him off by adding a third finger, thumbing along the slit of Suga’s dick, and Suga is all but sobbing with desperation. “ _Fuck me,_ I’m such a slut for your cock, Daichi please, please I’m ready, I’ll do anything, just _fuck me_.”

 

“You’re such a needy little slut, aren’t you?” Suga nods beneath him, lost in the fantasy, and Daichi realizes that the other probably needed this. For all his feistiness, sometimes Suga just needs someone else to take control. And Daichi loves him, loves him for the trust he puts in him, so much that he’s tempted to drop the act and make love to his boyfriend. And he would, if he thought that’s what Koushi wanted, but he knows better. So he slides his fingers out and rolls on a condom, and pours another generous amount of lube over himself.

 

He lines up against Suga’s entrance, steadying his hands against the other’s pale skin, and slowly presses forward. Daichi breathes out a strangled moan while Suga mewls beneath him, and when he’s hilted in the others ass, he waits, even though it’s hot and slick and tight and he wants to _fuck_ _him right goddamn now_. He runs hands up and down Suga’s back, soothing.

 

“Daichi, I need you to, I, please please _move_ ,” Suga begs, his hands curled in the sheets.

 

Daichi obliges. He draws his hips back slowly, and presses in again, and it never fails to blow his mind, every time he has sex with his boyfriend, how _perfect_ it feels to be connected to him like this.

 

“Harder.”

 

Daichi nearly forgets their play, lost in the feeling, but remembers at the other’s prompting.

 

“I bet you want me to fuck you hard and fast, don’t you?” he says, his hips stilled and his hands on Suga, forcing him to stay in one place. “Do you want that, Koushi?”

 

“Yes! Yes, fuck.”

 

“Then you know what to do.”

 

Suga leans down further into the mattress until his face and one shoulder are pressed against the bed. Daichi bites his lip as he watches, taking deep, calming breaths to help ease the tension in his gut – he can’t deny that he gets something out of his boyfriend submitting like this, and he wants to make this last. Suga’s arms wind up and around his own back, and Daichi reaches forward, wrapping his large hand around Suga’s wrists. He wishes he had something handy to tie them with, but this will do for now.

 

Suga wiggles his hips and whines. “Dai. _Please_. Use me.”

 

And Daichi does. Suga cries out against the sheets in pleasure as Daichi’s hips snap forward, fucking him roughly – not enough to hurt, but enough to wreck Suga in just the right way. His skin slaps lewdly against the other’s ass with each push, hand gripping Suga’s hip hard enough to bruise.

 

“God, Suga, you’re so good, you’re so tight, and you’re all fucking mine.”

 

Daichi presses his nails into the skin at Suga’s hip. Suga presses back against him, craving more friction, and Daichi adjusts his angle ever so slightly, searching for that spot that will drive Suga wild.

 

“I’m yours, yours, mark me, Daichi, own me, I’m yours-”

 

His words morph into a strangled yell when Daichi’s dick hits his prostate. Daichi grunts and hits it over and over again, Koushi’s arms straining against him. He lets them go, and they slump to the mattress like they’re made of putty.

 

“Such a good little slut, taking my dick inside your wet hole, you fucking love when I wreck you.” Daichi reaches his hand forward and fists it in Suga’s hair, pulling back – not sharply as to cause pain, but insistently, so that Suga sits up as Daichi leans back until he’s sitting back on his heels, Suga’s legs splayed to either side of his calves and his sweaty back pressed against his front. Daichi bites at his shoulder, sucking a bruise into the skin, pushing up and into his boyfriend. His hands find Suga’s hips again, and Suga drags his nails up the skin of his tan forearms in a way that makes Daichi shudder.

 

“Fuck yourself on me, you needy whore,” Daichi says, and god he is getting close enough that it’s hard to make the words come out clearly. He can’t see Suga’s face, but he’s sure his eyes are closed and his mouth is hanging open, judging by the sounds that are spilling out of his mouth. “You’re going to scream when you come, scream my name because you love it. Bouncing on my cock.”

 

With Daichi’s hands guiding him, Suga lifts up and sinks back down, groaning all the while.

 

“Daichi,” he gasps moments later. “Daichi, I’m gonna. I’m.”

 

Daichi bites him again, lifting a hand forward and dragging it slow down Koushi’s swollen dick, until he tightens his fingers around the base. “Not yet. Not until I say so.”

 

He uses his hand to pull Suga down hard against him until he’s seated in Daichi’s lap, over and over again while Suga whimpers and begs, feeling that burst of ecstacy curl endlessly in his stomach but never boiling over like he needs it to.

 

“My Koushi,” Daichi says against the pale skin of his neck as he feels himself getting close. “Mine. Now come for me, baby.”

 

He losens his grip and slides his hand up and down Suga’s cock, and within seconds Suga is spilling into his hand, screaming out Daichi’s name. His ass tightens around Daichi, and soon they’re coming together, shuddering as one, vision white with sparks in their guts and stars in their veins.

 

It seems to be forever until they’re both coming down from the high, slumped forward and panting. Daichi pulls out and ties off the condom, tossing it in the trashcan at their bedside. He grabs some tissues and cleans up his hand, as well as make sure Suga’s clean. Then he pulls his spent boyfriend into his arms and kisses all over his face, his hands, showering him in love and attention.

 

“You good?” he asks, and is relieved to see Suga’s face curl up into a smile.

 

“Mmhmm,” Koushi murmers in reply, nuzzling into the crook of Daichi’s neck. “You’re the best boyfriend. I love you.”

 

“That’s my line, Koushi.” Daichi chuckles gently. “You’re so good. I love you, I _love_ you Sugawara Koushi. Don’t you ever forget that.”

 

Suga presses his fingers against Daichi’s chest, feeling, touching, sharing warmth. He snuggles closer as Daichi pulls the blankets up over them. “We never finished our workout.”

 

“And whose fault is that?”

 

“Yours. For being so god damn sexy all the time.”

 

“If that’s the crime, you’re just as guilty as I am, if not more so.”

 

“Impossible.” Suga sighs, his breath fanning across Daichi’s collarbones.

 

“Possible. And anyways, I think this counts as finishing our workout.”

 

“Very clever, Sawamura-san.”

 

“Don’t you Sawamura-san me after I just fucked your brains out, Sugawara Koushi.”

 

Suga laughs, tangling their legs together. “I love the way you say my name.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Mmm. I do. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Now go to sleep, Koushi.” Daichi kisses Suga’s forehead, smiling as his eyes close.

 

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> their safe word is footfault.
> 
> UHHH so.. lemme know what you thought!? thanks for reading! <3
> 
> you can find me at sugawarakoushl.tumblr.com (writing blog) or abnels.tumblr.com (main blog)


End file.
